


Mummy

by SevielCiel (orphan_account)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, Julia isn't that nice in this, Sad, Short, no disrespect intended, not my take on reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SevielCiel
Summary: John meets Julia, who he hadn't seen since the faithful day in Blackpool
Relationships: John Lennon & Julia Lennon, John Lennon & Mimi Smith
Kudos: 9





	Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to disrespect anyone.  
> I know that John was very much happy to see his mother Julia, but I wanted to give him more bitter feelings, so I wrote this lil one-shot!
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!

Red hair. Soft smile. Lips tinted red.

John was frozen in his spot. He wasn't ready.

In front of him, the almost ethereal sight of her. Julia.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her. Not after everything she putted him through.

His arms found Mimi's, clinging to her like she was the only thing able to keep him on his feet.

And maybe she was.

Julia stepped closer, smile getting bigger, until she was standing right in front of them.

John could feel Mimi stiffen up, her hard gaze morphing into one of caution and diffidence. 

He was sure that his mother- God, even saying that word hurt John deep inside- could feel how her sister didn't trust her.

"John, it's me! It's mum!"  
Her voice was soft and sweet, but John didn't want to listen.

Was he really going to forgive her so easily, after all the pain she had putted him through?

"I know. What do you want, Julia?" he said, trying to maintain a cool, casual tone, even if inside, he was dying.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and punch and do something, anything. He wanted an explanation, but at the same time, he didn't want to hear not even one word she had to say. Why was it so easy for her to just walk in and out of his life?

"John, why are you so cold?" she said in a slightly whining tone.

"Maybe because you had fucking left me! You walked out of my life! What the fuck did I do to you?" he had screamed it, angry tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Julia's eyes widened, "I had no choice" he whispered, but John wasn't having any of it.

He started shaking his head, "Don't giving me that shit. I know you didn't want me" he said the last part bitterly, disappointed.

"No! That's not true! God, Johnny, I love you!"

"Then why the fuck did you have another family, huh?"

At those words, Julia froze.  
John smirked cruelly. He remembered when he had been dropped off to Mendips, this time definitively. 

Julia had told John that she wasn't ready to have other children and that she wasn't really fit to be a mother.

And yet, she was now married and with no one child, but two!

And obviously there was no space left for little poor John, who had been playing the surrogate son of his aunt and uncle for most of his life by now.

"I still love you" she said weakly.

"Don't say things you don't mean!"

"But it's true!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You can even come to live with me and Bobby and the girls" she proposed. At that, his attention had been caught.

Should he do it? Go live with his mum, her new husband and the half sisters he hardly even knew and were way younger than him?

But then something caught his eye.  
At those words, Mimi's face had considerably paled.

Anger quickly flooded inside him.

No. He wouldn't follow his mother.

Was he really going to give up his life there at Mendips?  
Sure, Mimi wasn't known to be a very sweet woman, but she still took her time to love and care for a broken boy like him and raise him as her own and be present for him when Julia wasn't.

If he was going to go with Julia, Mimi's heart would probably broke.

"Fuck off, Julia!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

With those last words, John had stormed off, running inside his house.

Mimi and Julia both looked up, seeing John coming towards the window of his bedroom, shutting the curtains and disappearing from view.

The two sisters were left standing there and Mimi slowly turned around.

"I really fucked up, haven't I?" whispered the younger of the two.

Her older sister just looked at her some more, her dark, cold eyes burning holes in the red haired woman.

"You probably fucked up the second you had walked out of him"

Julia gulped, but didn't say anything else, only watched as Mimi entered her house.

She started her walk towards home.

John was curled up on his bed, that's how Mimi had found him.

The boy was trying to hold back his tears.  
He had almost called Paul, but quickly stopped himself from do it.

Paul would probably think he was an ungrateful piece of shit.

His mother was still alive, after all, as opposed to Paul's, who was dead.

But for John, it was like she was dead anyway.

The boy didn't move not he talked. Mimi was shuffling around the bedroom, picking up dirty clothes and other things, grumbling about how untidy his bedroom was.

After a while, he sighed.

"Why am I so unlovable?" he whispered. He wasn't even sure if Mimi was still in the room with him.

Suddenly, a hand was on his back and he could feel the bed dip at the additional weight that had joined him.

Mimi was sitting behind him, rubbing his back.

"It's not true, John. I'm still here, aren't I?"

John didn't want to turn around, didn't want to show to the strong woman that he was crying, but he did it anyway.

A warm hand cupped his face and Mimi leaned down to kiss his forehead.

It was so un-Mimi that it took John by surprise.

He couldn't remember the last time she had been this soft with him. Probably when he had been 5.

He leaned into the touch, craving the attention he had been needing since childhood.

"I'm here, John. Auntie hadn't left you and will not leave you for a long time"

For probably the first time in their lives, they let the other one see inside themselves, showing the maternal love they both needed, Mimi more than willing to give it, and John more than ready to receive it.

No, he decided, he wasn't going to follow Julia.

After all, his real mother, even if not biologically, was right there with him and had been for all his life.


End file.
